Fanfiction: The Fixer Book 3
by Reading Harbor
Summary: For the fans of Jennifer Lynn Barnes "The Fixer" Duology, here is a fanfiction titled Book 3. This YA thriller leaves off from where book 2 ended. Tess Kendrick prepares to square off against her most formidable foe. Use to being 3 steps ahead, Tess finds herself playing a Chess Game of Life and Death against the ultimate Queen.


The Fixer: Knowledge is Power. (Book 3)

 _Disclaimer: The following is a work of fan fiction on._ _Any characters or plot lines that may appear in it are derived from a deep law-abiding love for the intellectual property of Jennifer Barnes's Book Series, the Fixer._

Georgia Nolan smiled on screen. She bore a calm demeanor and steady presence. Her pale, white gloves offered support to her husband, President Nolan whom she had shot…

Tess Kendrick stared at the screen. As a teenager who was involved in a lot of unusual circumstances involving Washington D.C's political elite including several assassinations and a foiled terrorist attack at her high school, she was almost fooled like the rest of the audience watching at home. The mother-like aura that the First Lady oozed would have been enough to mesmerize anyone who didn't know her title, let alone someone who knew how dangerous she really was. But Tess knew. This was someone she was preparing to take on, head on.

Last year had been midterm elections. President Nolan was looking to be defeated by the opposing party in what appeared to be a clean sweep. His presidential term has been mostly positive save for the embarrassing fiasco involving the death of a Supreme Court Justice Nominee by the hands of a rogue Secret Service Agent. It was too good to make up. Everything though had been tied up neatly with a bow though, once the rogue Agent had been caught. He had been conveniently shot before he could mention the full circumstances of his extracurricular employment.

 _In Washington, it was rarely the President that had all the power_. These words from Tess' grandfather, a sage professional fixer who knew and often ran the inner workings behind the scenes on the world stage, resonated in her mind. She was frequently reminded that things were never how they seemed.

"You're unusually quiet, Kiddo." Brodie her family's sometimes driver slash bodyguard said, more accusingly than as a statement. He lived with her long enough to know she was up to something. Sometimes silences could be telling. Often they were in this household.

Tess licked her lips gingerly, trying to choose her words carefully.

"Gramps' mentioned that he and Georgia used to be an item back in the day. Did you know anything about that?"

By that, she meant _what do you know about her? Can you give me the dirt? Why would this charming presidential wife be pulling so many strings?_

She tried to sound as casual as possible, as if Keyes was an ordinary grandfather and it was normal to be interested in your family tree. Maybe it would be if this wasn't Washington and she wasn't considered the presumptive heir aka sole genetic survivor to one of the most feared behind-the-scenes operators of all time. If her grandfather had fallen for this woman, she must have at least been his equal.

Brodie's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you are picking at something you should be at. I would tell you to stay away but I know that's just going to encourage you further."

Tess flicked her long brown hair and laughed, giving her best imitation of a school girl brush-off.

Brodie was nonplussed. He pulled out his finger and started to wag it when the door to the office opened. On the first floor of the building where they lived, her sister turned mother (as in her sister who was uncovered to be actually her mother) conducted business dealings /investigations there. He stopped not trying to draw further attention to what he was sure was no good.

Tess smiled brightly. "Would you like some hot cocoa?" she interjected. She would have added the word mom but that word still seemed a little unfamiliar and awkward given the fact that she only recently, in the past year or so learned that Ivy was actually her mother.

Ivy Kendrick stood in the hall with her long blond hair pulled into a casual but sophisticated pony tail. Her hands on her hips of the chic suit she wore that gave off the look of someone with supreme authority. It was the look she gave to her clients, as power broker to the rich and dangerous, that she was giving now that made Tess stop in the middle of her ruse. Something had happened already.

Georgia had already made her move.


End file.
